One Difficult Mission
by niki-natsumi
Summary: The Getbackers were sent to Yokohama to look for their client's teenage daughter. What lay ahead was no easy task.


One Difficult Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers.

A/N: I don't know why, but the idea just popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Read on…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Difficult Mission

Chapter One

'I hate this.'

'Hate what?'

'This.'

'What's _this_ supposed to mean?'

'Stupid job.'

'Oh.'

'How did we get sucked into it anyway?'

'Well…you got sucked in because of the money, Ban-chan.'

'Yeah well…money makes the world go 'round, eh Ginji?'

'Just drive, Ban-chan.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day, the Getbackers had met a new client. A new _rich_ client, one of the reasons the Getbackers had wanted to meet this client in the first place. The richer the client, they knew, the more money they'd receive.

What they hadn't realised however, was that the more the money, the tougher the job would be.

Yuki Ishikawa was wealthy, and she intended to use her wealth to get back the thing she longed for most. She had asked to meet the Getbackers at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo, determined to make this meeting a success.

The two arrived at the restaurant right on time. After looking for the client for a few moments, Ginji saw her sitting alone a few tables away, and the two made their way towards her. 'Excuse us, ma'am, are you Yuki Ishikawa-san?' asked Ginji when they had reached her. The lady who was drinking tea, looked up and smiled. 'You must be the Getbackers,' she said, 'Please, have a seat.'

The Getbackers introduced themslves and sat across her, and Ban took a quick survey of the woman. Well dressed, as all their clients always were, polite, seemingly accomodating, he noticed, as she allowed Ginji to order whatever he wanted to eat. He cuffed his partner over the head, and turned to look at their newest client. 'What can we do for you, Ishikawa-san?' he asked. Ishikawa looked hesitant before starting. 'Before I begin, I want to say that I wouldn't be resorting to such….unlikely means, but considering the circumstances….' Ishikawa paused and then continued, 'My daughter went missing a few days ago, without any sign of where she had gone. My husband and I tried looking for her, we even sent her brother to her friends' houses to ask if they knew where she had gone, but apparently she didn't tell anyone about the little…_trip_ she was taking.'

Ban noticed a glimmer of slight disgust in the woman's eyes as she spoke the last few words.

'Anyway, Midou-san, Amano-san, I need you to find my daughter. Her name is Sayuri.' Ishikawa slid a passport size photograph across the table to Ban and Ginji. Ban took the photo and looked at it. The girl was pretty, she had black hair and green-brown eyes, and she smiled widely out of the photograph. Ban looked up. 'Do you have any ideas where she might be?' he asked. Ishikawa looked hesitant. 'Not really…' she answered, 'We send her to a boarding school, but she has holidays at this time of the year, I don't know why she'd suddenly decide to go there of all places….' 'Are there any places near the school she goes to where she likes spending time?' asks Ginji. Again, Ishikawa looked as if she did not know the answer. 'Well, there might be a few, a couple of her friends live there, she might have gone to stay with them,' she said. 'Where is this boarding school located?' asked Ban. 'Yokohama,' answered Ishikawa. 'That's…a long way from here,' said Ginji. 'Yes. You will have to go find her there.' 'If she really there at this moment,' said Ban, 'Have you tried contacting her?' 'Her cell phone is out of range at the moment,' was the answer.

Ban leaned back slightly. 'Just answer this question, Ishikawa-san,' he said, 'You're a wealthy woman. Why resort to a couple of unknown guys like us instead of asking the police to look for your daughter?' There was a hostile look on her face. 'It will ruin my husband's reputation.' Ban's eyes narrowed even more. _Reputation before kin, huh? Not entirely unexpected. _He looked at Ginji, who was also looking at Ishikawa, his eyes narrowed too. Ishikawa appeared not to notice. Her hands were folded, and she was looking at the Getbackers, a slight expectant look in her eyes. 'Of course, your reward has been taken care of, fifty million yen, and all your expenses for going to Yokohama have been covered.' Ishikawa gave the two men an envelope. 'Air tickets to Yokohama. Your flight leaves day after. Here is the address to my daughter's school. Please find her as soon as you can. She…is extremely important to me.'

Ishikawa stood up. 'I expect that your mission will be a success. I give you two months to find her.' 'What if we find her before the term ends?' asked Ban. 'Keep her under your protection. Here is my contact number. In two months, I want to see you two with my daughter here, in the same place as today. I expect my daughter to be in safe hands. Thank you.' Ishikawa bowed, and exited the restaurant, leaving the two Getbackers alone in the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the present…

Ginji looked at Ban. 'Ishikawa-san didn't look too concerned about her daughter, did she?' he asked. Ban shook his head, looking through the wind shield of the Ladybug. 'Not in the least.' 'But the thing that's really strange is why she gave us only two months to find her daughter,' Ginji went on, 'I mean…that's a little less time, isn't it?'

Ban shrugged and blew out a ring of smoke, looking at the picture in his hand. 'We'll see,' he said. 'Sayuri, she said the name was, right?' Ginji nodded, looking out of the window. 'Ishikawa Sayuri, that's her name.'

Ban blew out another ring of smoke and sighed. 'Can't believe we're gonna be in Yokohama for the next two months.' 'Or less,' said Ginji, turning away from the window, 'We might find her before the end of two months.' 'And then what?' asked Ban. 'Well….we'll get her to the Honky Tonk, make her spend some time there, she might become a waitress like Natsumi-chan.' suggested Ginji. Ban cuffed his partner's head for the second time that day. 'Don't think that far into the future, baka,' he said, 'Come on, we have to go pack for Yokohama.'

And then Ban revved up the Ladybug and the two left for their rundown apartment to pack for that long trip in Yokohama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Should I just delete it? Review and tell me, please!


End file.
